Sakura's Day with Bree
by purpledolpin05
Summary: A part of me 'Sakura's Day with (insert a Lab Rats character). Sakura and Bree spends a Girls' Day Out in the mall for some girl bonding time. Has Bree and OC friendship fluff.


**Sakura's Day with Bree**

_**Purpledolpin05: (23/8/14) my second part of my new 'Sakura's Day with…(insert a Lab Rats 2012 character) one shot series.**_

_**Suggested by NinjaRose2002, she will get some credit for that.**_

_**Reference by Avatar: the Last Airbender, Season 2, episode: Tales of Ba Sing Se.**_

_**Sakura is a not so average 14 year old tomboy who lives next door to the Dooley-Davenport. She is mischievous, boy-ish and is aware of the Bionics' secret. She is close to the Bionic kids, and Leo. She is paired up with Adam, and she has rare abilities, controlling water and earth, by which she calls them 'bending', and she is also part cat.**_

_**I DO NOT OWN Lab Rats 2012 but I only own Sakura.**_

* * *

Bree Davenport and Sakura are close friends, since they are quite tomboys themselves. Bree had a girly side while Sakura was the exact opposite of her, she acts like a boy, burps a boy, she even thinks like a boy sometimes. Sakura often gives Bree great advice of what boys like, since she considers herself a boy expert, and not to mention how to deal with her 3 brothers. They usually do things together but right now…

Sakura wondered why she was doing here again, she DID NOT sign up for this!

"C'mon 'Kura, you might like this place! Tasha took me here once. It was quite relaxing~" Bree nudged Sakura's shoulder.

"The Flawless Beauty Salon? Gee! Sounds like my kind of place" Sakura frowned as she said with a sarcastic tone.

"Are you ready for some serious pampering?" Bree asked.

"I suppose…as long as they don't touch my feet!" Sakura replied as she frowned. She was used to being barefoot all the time.

* * *

**Time skip**

Bree was enjoying her foot washing while reading a teen magazine; Sakura on the other hand, was struggling to break free. One lady had to force wash her foot, while another grabbed her to hold still.

Sakura kicked the wash lady out as the mall 'mysteriously' appeared a huge crack hole.

Later, Bree took Sakura for a hot spa treatment, by which the two enjoyed.

* * *

Much later, they left the salon. Bree dragged Sakura to buy some clothes.

"It's so relaxing, no brothers for a day! What do you think Sakura?" Bree smiled as she tried on a pink dress.

"Pink? No…no…just NO!" Sakura shook her head.

"How about this one?" Bree asked again as she tried on a dark blue dress with a matching indigo sash.

"Mhm…maybe you should try on THIS!" Sakura grabbed a plain white dress with a tint of silvery and golden sparkles.

"Okay, I'd never thought you'd have a great eye on clothes." Bree smiled as she tried on the white dress.

"See? Simple but elegant!" Sakura gave her a thumbs up.

"You're right, it does look nice on me!" Bree smiled back.

"What are you buying?" Bree asked Sakura.

"Neh! Just a blue hoodie shirt…" Sakura shrugged.

"How about this one?" Bree found a dark blue one.

"You expect me to dress like Jack Frost Junior? Nuh-uh!" Sakura shook her head.

"Maybe this one, I like the colour!" Sakura said as she took an ocean blue hoodie shirt.

"Whatever floats your boat." Bree shrugged as they paid for their clothes.

* * *

"I dare say this, Bree. Although I never interacted you much, but actually I do feel a little…girly!" Sakura smiled at the Bionic.

"I'm glad, it's about time we do something together." Bree said as they went home.

Halfway through they passed by 3 girls.

"Wow! Nice clothes you have." One spoke, it was Stephenie, head cheerleader of their High School.

"Thanks." Bree smiled.

"For a CLOWN!" Stephenie said as she laughed. Bree's face turned a bit upset at Stephenie's remark.

"Let's just go, Bree." Sakura said as she grabbed Bree in the hand.

"I think the Asian one's dress is so hideous like my grandmother's goldfish! Oh! Screw that! My grandmother's fish is better looking than that freak!" another spoke, Sakura knew who it was, Stacy Summers, Stephenie's BFF.

Sakura and Bree remained silent as they walked away.

"I hear that Ethan the hottest boy in my Physics class dated that clown, I can see why he dumped you! You're way too ugly for him!" The third one said as the three girls laughed. Bree was about to cry.

"Hahaha! That freak over there is with Adam Davenport, the cutest guy in my Maths class. I don't understand what he sees in that freak!" Stacy added rudely. Sakura was aware that Stacy likes Adam.

"I think she's kind of cute! Like the time we painted my chiwawa's toe nails to its will!" Stephanie added.

"Haha! That is a good one! Your chiwawa with painted toes! You know what else is a good one?!" Sakura laughed at them. She smirked as she earthbended a giant hole underneath them and they fell into the sewers.

"Now THAT is a good one!" Bree started to feel better.

"You haven't seen the grand finale yet!" Sakura smiled as she waterbends the sewer water and let the water take them far far away.

"Look Bree, those girls are just being mean!" Sakura snapped.

"But they're pretty and I'm not." Bree said sadly. It's been a week since her breakup with Ethan.

"You think those banshees are PRETTY?! Girl, you are Bree Davenport, faster human that ever lived! they may be pretty and all that, but they're very mean. Unlike them, you're fun and the most nicest girl I've met! You've got so much more than those sewer rats, you've got a wonderful personality! If I'm being completely honest, I'd say you're ten times the beauty those monsters will ever be!" Sakura complimented.

"Thanks Sakura, I can see why Adam likes you, you're smart, caring and sensible." Bree rubbed her tears. Bree knows that Adam likes her more than just friends.

"No problem, it's what we do, you're my friend, and I'll never let you down!" Sakura smiled.

"I return your compliment Sakura, and you're actually very pretty too." Bree complimented.

"Thanks, but I have absolute no idea what I look like!" Sakura said as the two girls laughed.

* * *

_**Purpledolpin05: Okay here is my one-shot with Bree, next one, you can pick either Chase, Adam or Mr. Donald Davenport!**_

_**Sakura: Please leave a review and tell us what you think!**_

_**All: thanks for reading! *waves***_


End file.
